


Loose Ends

by Emphasised Soul (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Emphasised%20Soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is back from Europe, and he needs to tie up his loose ends.</p><p>He needs to see Will, needs to clear the air.</p><p>Yet, what he finds, is more heart breaking then knowing that Will may have died by his own hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Ends

The European air had done Hannibal good, he mused as he got out the car, shutting the door quietly.

Now, back in the States, the psychiatrist had loose ends to tidy up.

One such loose end was in Hannibal's eyes as he neared the window.

Why Will Graham was sleeping on his couch, puppy in his arms, dind't occur to the elder. The dogs probably wanted their owner close to them, especially with what looked like new additions. The analist had always preferred the company of canines, and Hannibal had slowly worked into his small social network, higher than the dogs, but lower than Will himself. Hannibal allowed himself to watch Will wake up, standing from the couch to stretch.

The scar, still scabbed in places, and still with stitiching in others, was white against his pale skin and Hannibal felt something he might have referred to as guilt stabbing in his stomach. He watched Will lay a hand against the wound, wincing, before he walked around his dogs to the kitchen, no doubt getting them food.

Clearing his throat, Hannibal straightened his tie, and moved to go and knock, before freezing.

A man had appeared from the bedroom and Hannibal watched as he slipped an arm around Will.

Will laughed - the ever so faint sound like a nostalgic tune to the psychiatrist's ears.

But the tune had gone sour.

Will Graham, who had only ever let Hannibal get close to him, had moved on with his love life.

He watched them kiss, how Will's jaw was slack, allowing the other's tongue entrance. How he smiled when they pulled back. How Will stared at the man, entranced.

The sound of heart break was silent, but Hannibal heard it as though he had just thrown a glass bottle against the wall.

He watched them, swaying to whatever tune this... Replacement was whistling before the sharp sound of a bark snapped Hannibal back to reality.

He glanced at the dog by the window, staring right at him, growling and barking and turned sharply.

xox

"What is it, Jesse? What is it boy?"

Will dropped to his knees by the small puppy, new to the family, but already a part of his heart. "What do you see, hm?"

He looked up to watch a black SUV turning off onto the trail.

Will froze, and his breathing grew erratic.

"Will?"

He looked up with a soft 'huh?' looking up at Rick.

"You alright?"

"I- I uh yea. Thought I saw something."

His skin was tight over his clenched knuckles, the pale skin becoming paler and Rick helped him to his feet.

"Sure you're alright?"

"Better now that you're here."

Rick smiled and pressed his lips against Will's once more before the whining of the dogs got too loud to ignore. Will had to press away to feed them.

xox

"Drive safe!"

Will tugged his pale lilac hoodie tighter around his body, Winston curled around his feet as he waved Rick off.

The other nodded, sliding into Will's car as he adjusted the seat.

"I'll come back round tonight!"

Will shook his head, kneeling down to stroke a hand through Winston's fur.

"I've got work to do. I'm working from home for a while until Jack thinks I'm suitable for the field. Come back tomorrow."

Rick smiled at him, nodding and he looked behind him for any stray pups as he backed out the driveway.

Will stayed where he was on the porch, sitting down to have a soft cuddle with Winston before he eventually got up.

"You're gonna keep that nasty man out aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are."

He scruffed up Winston's fur, talking in a sing-song voice before he stood up straight, wincing as his flesh tightened. The stab wound had almost healed, after four months, yet Will knew he would still be having issues later on. The infection he had suffered had almost killed him, and if it weren't for the speed he was gotten to a hospital, he would have been buried.

Will felt the familiar heat inside him, the anger, the fury, towards Hannibal.

He had loved the man, trusted him, _let him past his barriers_ and even after everything... He had done this. Hannibal had almost killed him.

He had been here this morning, that was for sure.

Will recognised the number plate from anywhere, and Winston had never really liked Hannibal - he'd always growled and barked at him.

A shudder escaped the analyst's thin frame, racking him with pain as he shuffled inside to get his pain killers. He choked them down before collapsing on the couch.

Staring at the ceiling, a hand moved to stroke through the hair of one of his new puppies. It had gotten lonely since he got back from the hospital and Alana would come and walk them at least once a day.

With a grunt, Will sat up to grab a box of photos and crime scene descriptions, grabbing his notebook and pen. Settling back, he took a few breaths to clear his mind for the task ahead.

xox

The shrill ringing of his mobile startled Will, and he almost fell off the couch. Winston gave a gruff yelp before rolling onto his side, going back to sleep.

The analyst stumbled over to the table through into the kitchen, frowning at the caller ID.

"Jack?"

"Will? We need you to come down to the city. 17th and 3rd."

"Wh-What? Why? I'm on home rest, Jack."

"Your car has been in an accident, Will. Two casualties... Rick's in critical condition- Will? Will?"

The phone clattered to the ground and Will collapsed on the chair.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at at HanniGram chapter story; any input and thoughts would be appreciated <3
> 
> Sorry for such a drama filled first chapter!


End file.
